warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Oxium
Oxium is an uncommon component. Dropped by the uncommonly encountered Oxium Osprey with a guaranteed drop rate, it can be found in quantities of 7-12 and will only drop if the Osprey is killed before it destroys itself by charging against the player, an ally, or a wall. Oxium can also be found as alert rewards, by destroying Storage Containers, and by opening the 3rd Cache in Grineer Sealab Sabotage missions. Matthew Sison founded the oxium and shoved it up in his a-hole Blueprints Requiring Oxium Click to view the Blueprints requiring Oxium. Last updated: Gathering Tips Tips collected from common player experience and should be viewed as advice rather than fact. *Playing Corpus Excavation, Defense, Survival, and Mobile Defense missions can offer a decent amount of Oxium as well, lowest level being Kiliken, Venus. *20 waves of Defense on Tessera, Venus is able to grant around 50 Oxium. *Cerberus on Pluto is still a somewhat reliable choice, offering about 60-140 Oxium for 4 Rounds. *Keeping enemies in an alerted state in Sabotage and Capture missions bring a fair amount of Oxium, especially on lower level missions, where more demanding enemies do not spawn right away. *Corpus alerts often spawn a larger amount of ospreys compared to same level corpus missions of the regular variety. *Recommended manner of dealing with Oxium Ospreys before they self-destruct without dropping the desired resource is incapacitating them before they are able to see the enemy and attack. Otherwise focusing on diverting their attention from fighting (Terrify, Radial Blind, Rest and similar abilities) is a good way of approaching the situation. *Ivara can use Prowl on the Ospreys, potentially doubling the amount of Oxium dropped by a single unit. *Io, Jupiter can yield around 200 Oxium in 20 waves. *Galatea, Neptune can yield around 500-700 Oxium in 20 minutes. As there is no timer for Capture missions the mission can be farmed indefinitely, even after the target is captured, as the enemies will always be in an alarmed state after encountering the capture target. Notes *As it's dropped by a specific enemy and is not a planet-specific drop, it cannot be obtained by using Extractors. *Sometimes Oxium can get stuck in the ceiling in narrow hallways/locations with a low ceiling, Loot Radar mods ( & ) can help locating those otherwise invisible resource drops. *Oxium can also be acquired from Grineer/Corpus/Orokin storage containers, albeit with a very low chance. Therefore, one should not rely on this source due to it being infrequent. *As of , Nekros can desecrate Oxium Ospreys. *Each player obtains a different amount of Oxium from the same pickup, implying that the amount of Oxium contained in a pickup is not pre-determined. *A Resource Drop Chance Booster will not affect Oxium drops from Oxium Ospreys, but a Resource Booster will. Market for 300 Oxium.|In-Game Description}} Patch History *Added to Bounty reward tables. *Increased the amount of Oxium that drops from Grineer Underwater Oxium Caches to 250. *Oxium Ospreys now drop more Oxium! Increased from 1-2 to 7-12. *Fixed Feral Kubrow dropping Oxium. *Oxium added to alert rotation. *Fixed issue where 1 Oxium was being sold for 10 Platinum, correct Market Price is 30 Platinum for 300 Oxium. *Added the ability to purchase Oxium through the Market. *Fixed over contributions resulting in negative Oxium in some clans cases. *Fixed Oxium description appearing as a file-path in the foundry. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See Also *Oxium Osprey, the enemy which drops this material. *Operation Oxium Espionage, the event which first introduced this material. de:Oxium Category:Resources Category:Pickups Category:Market Category:Update 11 Category:Orokin Category:Corpus Category:Components